Of Wizards and Jellicles
by Dea Domino
Summary: Victoria, I don't think we're in the junkyard anymore... A Harry PotterCats crossover ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cats and Harry Potter are not mine!

A cool breeze rushed through the junkyard, ruffling the fur of the inhabitants sleeping therein. The sunlight of early dawn reflected off a smashed windshield, causing a few irritable grumbles from what appeared to be a mass of furry flesh. This in fact was known as Rum Tum Tugger, cushioned by his adoring female fan club. The black figure shook its long -auburn mane, as he proceeded to stride jauntily down the piles of metal refuse he had been sleeping upon. Slowly, the other residents of the junkyard started to show signs of early morning activity, grooming their fur with quick strokes of their tongue, batting and nuzzling in post-dawn salutation. Graceful limbs stretched out as the population started to make their way down to the central area of the trash heap. As the outlines approached, many would be shocked to discover that these shapes became human in nature, although the fur found in profusions on their bodies said otherwise. Tails swishing to and fro, velvety ears perked forward in response to the ever changing spectrum of sound. Heads covered in fur, many having tabby, spotted or striped patterns running across their bodies made it difficult to say whether they were more human than cat, or more cat than anything else.

These unique individuals were known as the Jellicle Tribe, a band of cat-people unknown throughout most of the world except to those who have scoured the world multiple times, and have the uncanny knowledge of many strange but wonderful creatures. Considered Muses of the arts by those who have awareness of their existence, they are exquisite dancers and musicians, their voices like bells caroling on a crisp morning among the mountains. Invoking many of the traditions held up by cats, they employed effortless grace and feline charm into every movement they saw fit to make, for they were proud creatures, not easily swayed by the opinion of anyone else. These wondrous beings were led by the wisest of men, for he was not a man at all. His title was Old Deuteronomy, though no one truly knows of his first name, for it has been lost in the folds of time.

Old Deuteronomy is covered in matted gray fur; countless years have taken a toll on the old Jellicle's back, for he must walk hunched over, his steps tottering and slow. But if you look past the wrinkles swathing his face, you gaze into eyes that seem young, but eternally wise. They seem to twinkle with a child's mischief, but are clouded over with the cares and worries of many lifetimes, for it is unknown how old he really is. Each year, bathed in the light of the Jellicle Moon, he chose the one cat that travels to the Heaviside Layer, destined to be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life.

The ancient cat-man heaved his weary bones into a roughly constructed throne made from various bits of metal and wood found through-out the junkyard. Many Jellicles of various sizes and colors make their way up to their leader, fondly rubbing their head and pawing at the old, mangled coat adorning the patriarch of their clan. Standing at his right side was his son Munkustrap, a tall, imposing silver tabby, the future leader of the Jellicle Tribe. His fine, resonating voice rang out among the numbers of the assembled tribe.

"Jellicle Cats meet once a year, and now that the Jellicle leader is here," gesturing grandly at his father, "Jellicle Cats can now rejoice!" Paws were flung up in the air, celebrating the festivity that the Jellicle Moon bestowed. For each Jellicle Moon, a great Jellicle Ball was held, celebrating the gifts of music and dance. Each Jellicle was invited to contribute to the Ball, performing great feats of skillful dance steps, singing heart-wrenching melodies, or even, in one case, performing very peculiar feats of magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Okay, I don't own Cats or Harry Potter, so don't sue me!

Black, velvety ears peeked out from under a grunge covered pipe, a white face slowly following the ears' upward motion. The tom yawned, showing his slightly pointed fangs, and proceeded to take stock of his surroundings, slowly blinking to edge away the remains of sleep in his dark eyes. Those eyes suddenly widened as he recalled the strange dream that was lingering in the nocturnal recesses of his brain.

_A dark mist swam in his mind, as an old man came into view. Clad in sweeping robes of silver, decorated with lunar images, he nodded his withered gray head up and down, his beard trailing to the floor. A stern looking woman was speaking, and Mistoffelees strained his sensitive ears in order to listen into their conversation. _

_"Hmm, I do suppose desperate times call for desperate measures," the old man nodded sagely, signaling the woman to share her opinion. _

_"I agree Albus, but honestly! There must be another way. How can we possibly trust a thing of such enormous power to side with Hogwarts? He is not even human!" _

_"Ahh,", replied the man," My point exactly". "He is not human, and that my dear, is the key to his immunity to the dark lord." _

_"You mean to tell me that because he is a, a, Halfling that he is more powerful that you or I?" The woman asked with her spectacles askew, eyes bugging forward. _

_"No," replied the man calmly, "I mean that because he is only partially human, he shares a common trait with another form of Voldemort." _

_"Professor," a gangly boy with a shock of black hair and piercing green eyes shielded by glasses called, "Could I speak to you for a moment?" _

_"I will be expecting him and possibly another of his kind at half-past twelve today. They will be arriving in the Main Hall. Good day Professor McGonagall." _

_The man then rose and swept elegantly through the door. Then all faded to black. _

Mistoffelees blinked again, shaking his head in his paws, trying to rid himself of the grim attitude of this vision. Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Whirling around, he came face to face with a slender snow-white Jellicle.

Victoria as she was called was in Mistoffelee's mind, the most beautiful queen among those in existence. A delicate face housed soulful blue eyes, a light blush flushed through her cheeks due to the fact she had climbed up the towering piles of refuse to reach him. A small graceful body tapered into soft curves, the tail curling around her legs was soft and lush. She was in his opinion ethereally beautiful, a portrait of perfection. And if possible, he thought her even more divine when she danced.

"Uhh, Hi Victoria," he mumbled, a red blush adorning his pale cheeks, his mind responding to the fact that the object of his affection was so close.

She laughed softly, a gentle ringing sound that echoed through the pipe they were encased in.

"Hey Misto, a little sleepy this morning aren't we?" She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Are you feeling alright, you seem a little flushed."

"I...I'm fine, really! I just have, uh, been practicing my newest spell."

"That's wonderful! Will you show it to me; I have always loved watching you perform your magic!"

His head perked up. No one had really taken his magical powers seriously until after the Napoleon of Crime, namely Macavity had abducted Old Deuteronomy at the previous ball. Quaxo as he had then been called undertook a new name, Mistoffelees, and harnessed his magical powers in order to conjure their beloved leader away from the evilest of criminals and back into the safety of the tribe.

"You would really want to see it?" he asked, voicing quavering anticipation.

"Everyone should appreciate the great risk you take performing your magic," she said earnestly, catching his dark eyes and holding them captive with her own. "I have seen great things for you Mistoffelees; you should start exploring the depth of your power."

Mistoffelees blinked, stretching his aura to embrace her own, finding it surprisingly responsive to the hesitant caress of his power. 'She must have mystical blood in her' he though in admiration. Covering her soft cheek gently with his paw, he was astounded at how smooth it felt under his touch. Hearing her sigh in contentment, his blood quickened, and his heart nearly leapt out from its current position which was blocking his means of communication.

'I have never felt anything more magical than this,' he thought as he cautiously stroked her white cheek with his black paw. Victoria leaned into his touch, signaling her thirst for more contact. She opened her eyes, crystal blue meeting depthless black, their gazes locking, and Mistoffelee's breathe hitched in his throat. Suddenly, a blinding flash of brilliance caused his world to become black; the last feeling before all became dark was that of Victoria slipping her paw into his own.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much to Krissy4 and Jemima-luvah for their reviews, it really encouraged me! Enjoy the third chapter!

Disclaimer: Sob! I'll confess, I don't own anything I am writing about! There, I've said it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light appeared suddenly, chasing away the darkness encasing him. Color and shapes swam into view as he looked cautiously at his surroundings. Drawing his body together, he gazed around in all directions frantically, trying to recognize where he was. Suddenly becoming aware of a thousand pairs of eyes trained on him, he hissed involuntarily, trying to find a voice to speak of his confusion. Suddenly, a thought hit his mind like a bolt of hot lightening. Victoria.

Crawling with grace mastered only by a Jellicle, he searched around him earnestly, trying to find any hint that would allow him to find his queen. Finally, he caught a glimpse of white, and without any further thought, he bounded over to her, faster than the human eye was capable of following.

He nuzzled her cheek gently, trying to get her to open her eyes, and his heart lurched painfully as he noticed her crumpled posture, a form the proud Victoria he knew would never allow. Growling low in his throat, he slowly raised himself to a human's stature as he thundered in a cold voice, "Why have you brought me here!"

At one of the four long oaken tables, a boy conversing with a red-haired lad and bushy haired girl openly stared at the _thing_ standing proudly on two hind feet, dark eyes flashing with uncontrolled rage. He continued to watch the strange creature, half listening to his friends exclamations of shock.

"What in the bloody 'ell is that?" the freckled orange haired boy exclaimed. "There is no way I am letting _that _be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

"Obviously Ron it is some sort of magical creature, like a centaur. Dumbledore obviously sent for this creature because of its superior magical abilities which we are to study," the bushy haired girl replied in a world-weary voice. All chatter ceased when Dumbledore opened his arms wide.

"Welcome my feline friends to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man's eyes twinkled mischievously, bearing a striking resemblance to Old Deuteronomy. "Students please welcome our guest…."

"Quaxo," Mistoffelees replied shortly. A Jellicle never gave their real name to anyone but a close friend or tribe member.

"Ah yes, _Quaxo_," the man replied, winking one twinkling eye. "And your lovely friend would be?"

Mistoffelees thought quickly. "Selene". Victoria would respond to her common name, the name Jellicles used to converse with other, less intimate beings.

Lavender and Parvati, two gossipy girls who were also in the house of Gryffindor sighed dreamily.

"Look at his muscles," Lavender exclaimed.

"And he is sooooo handsome!" Parvati squealed. Ron looked at both of them with disgust.

"How can you say that about something that isn't eve…." His sentence trailing off as the white figure awoke from her repose.

Victoria's prone figure twitched and Mistoffelees immediately tore his attention from the apparent leader of the strange tribe, and sniffed her worriedly, checking for any injuries she might have sustained from their journey to this _Hogwarts_.

She rose gracefully from the floor, employed her flexible limbs to stretch, checking all muscles before rising to stare rather startled at the now bug-eyed crowd.

Ron stared entranced, and Hermione shot a sharp glare in his direction. When Ron eventually found his voice, he whispered, "She must be part veela."

Harry found the need to agree. Everything about the strange girl was perfect, if a little exotic, from her twitching white ears, to her delicate snow-colored paws.

Mistoffelees glared from side to side, finding with increasing annoyance the number of male stares Victoria was involuntarily harboring. He stepped purposefully in front of her, gave a low growl filled with annoyance. Victoria blushed becomingly, and looked to the floor, a shiver slithering down her spine.

Dumbledore chuckled, a ringing sound reminiscent to a Jellicle laugh, and asked, "So my good Jellicle friends, do you need to inquire as to your presence in this school?"

Mistoffelees gaped at the enormous hall with open eyes and suddenly remembering his dream, replied, "Yes Albus, that would be most appreciated."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Must you torture me so?! I do not, will not, and financially cannot own either Cats or Harry Potter. But a girl can dream, can't she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a grand gesture Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, spreading his arms to the audience seated in the Hall, he proclaimed, "My fellow teachers and magical students of all ages, I would like you to extend a warm welcome towards Professor Quaxo and his charming companion Selene!"

He paused, glancing impishly as titters sprung among the crowd in response to these bold words. "As you all are very well aware of, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts has been sadly vacant, and I was at a loss at where to find a suitable teacher to this sorely neglected subject. The Jellicle patriarch has gladly offered assistance in the form of the tribes' magician, Quaxo. Long has the wise leader extolled his virtues, portraying tirelessly the power he had shown when Old Deuteronomy himself had been at the mercy of Macavity, one of the most powerful hands of Lord Voldemort!"

The Headmaster looked gravely over his half-moon glasses at the captivated assembly.

He continued, "Therefore, as it is my right and honorable duty, I have hereby appointed Quaxo as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and hope that both teachers and students alike give him the respect and dedication he deserves from this school."

Dumbledore looked on quite satisfied with the schools response the additional staff-members, for indeed there were smiles and nods passing around the great room. Brows rising suddenly, he rose once more in regard to a detail forgotten in the previous discussion.

Rising once again, he spoke to the mass now starting to chatter to one another, declaring silence by raising one gnarly hand. "It has also come to my attention that it seems Hogwarts has been becoming ignorant of the fine arts, singing, dancing, and other superior professions. It is with great pleasure to announce the opening of the Fine Arts, headed by none other than Selene. It has traveled far and wide of her talent of dance, which some say to be quite a _magical_ experience."

The said Halfling suddenly became engrossed with the pattern of the flagstone flooring, a rosy hue tinting her pale cheeks. A gentle smile graced the features of Mistoffelees as he squeezed the fair paw of the praised Jellicle, heaving a hidden sigh as his mind played the graceful limbs of Victoria swaying in poised movements, her pure fur reflecting the light of the Jellicle Moon.

Irritation clouded his thoughts as reality swiftly flowed into his mind, bringing with it the harsh light of actuality as his day-dreaming brain analyzed the scene before him. Realizing that Dumbledore was speaking, he pulled his brain laboriously from its musing state.

"As you all have been filled to capacity by our kitchen's fantastic victuals," a snort from a certain bushy haired girl inferred otherwise, "In the shadows of dark, the Jellicle moon will shine at its brightest hour. I can promise all of Hogwarts welcomes you both."

Victoria felt her stomach writhe in nervous anticipation, as she felt a slight tremor travel through the paw Mistoffelees was ferverently gripping. Both rose rather unsteadily bowing with respect to the Headmaster and various professors seated at the High Table. The pair of Halflings sauntered towards the great oaken doors, exuding an air of poise and elegance leaving an astonished student body, an astounded collection of professors, and one very amused Headmaster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, MoonShineSliver here! Thanks to Jemima-luvah, Tabis the Tabby, Chimalmaht, Roman De La Croix, Mystitat, and Krissy-4 for your wonderful reviews! Onto ch. 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I can write about. I love the first amendment!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delicately, Victoria allowed her lower limbs to stretch from beneath her, elevating her torso as her fair back arched into a curve. The moon threw down its celestial rays, the queen's body falling a pliant captive to the gentle breezes stirring in the quiet sky. Extending each appendage in beautiful movement, she let her thoughts flow into the night, following the invisible currents of the air. A soft melody wafted past her laced in the gentle wind, an excuse to follow the tune back to its source.

Bosom embracing the ground as the white figure crept, slowly and stealthily, inch by inch until reaching a copse of trees, the queen froze. Sliding up the trunk of tree, deep oceanic eyes peered just over the uneven surface of tree bark and a flush swept onto her features. Watching as the lithe, black form leapt and rebounded from the ground, Victoria tried to catalogue the warm sensation, filling her abdomen as she listened, entranced by his liquid voice. A hesitant smile played onto her lips, as she recalled the first dance she and Mistoffelees had shared.

_A petite figure spun amidst the jagged fragments of metal and strewn wood pieces. Executing a rather playful series of spins, she stopped, extending a slender limb parallel to the ground. This serious gesture gave way to tumbling laughter as the young kit brought the leg down, performing a spry twirl and gracefully leapt onto an old rusted pipe to regain her breathe. As she reclined, a voice came from inside the hollow recesses of her appointed seat. _

"_Do you often dance alone?" It inquired in a light pleasing tone. A bell-like laugh drifted through the pipe's entrance, accompanying her answer. _

"_Do pipes often talk? But whatever you are, I thank you for the inquiry. I often do dance alone, as my brothers or companions will not join me."_

_A slightly bashful reply stated, "But you are a beautiful dancer, and I can at least speak for myself when I confess I should be happy to dance with you."_

_Flushing a vivid red, she replied, "Your offer is welcome kind pipe but I am under the impression that pipes are rather stationary." _

_A fair and handsome face appeared from within the dark confines of the pipe. Lithe body naturally graceful, he offered a dark paw towards the blushing queen. _

"_Pipes cannot dance, but I most certainly can." _

_With a gentle smile Victoria grasped the offered paw in her own, letting emotion run unchecked through the spirited movements she was led through. Once thoroughly exhausted they reclined again on the rusty old pipe. Victoria was discouraged and disappointed when the mysterious Jellicle rose, elongating each limb to its full potential in a series of stretches. _

_The fair queen gained again a rosy hue as she softly spoke, "That was...qui-…quite wonderful."_

_The tuxedoed faced tom flashed a grin that spread over his features, "Perhaps this time again tomorrow we shall begin where we have ended?" _

_A flushed Victoria nodded, but she stopped for a moment, a slight pout marring her features. "May I ask for your name sir?"_

_"It's Quaxo, but I am afraid I must ask for yours in return." _

_"Victoria." She murmured, blushing at the close proximity of the tom now called Quaxo. _

_"Very well Victoria, we shall dance again _tomorrow_." Striding off with natural elegance, Victoria could only watch as her newly appointed dance partner become a shadow weaving throughout the junkyard. _

A smooth voice interrupted her reverie, portraying a startled bird as she turned to face the once twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore. Truly the eyes are the window to the soul, for Dumbledore was indeed very serious for his eyes were bathed in melancholy. Backing away to a respectable distance, she ran into a very hard and smooth figure, which was in fact the chest of a very amused Mistoffelees. Tearing her body from him, she flushed a deep hue of crimson, retreating till a friendly distance was put between the grinning tom and the flustered queen. Turning to Dumbledore, he gave a slight inclination of the body, addressing the Headmaster.

"Sir, I hope you will excuse my irrational behavior earlier today. I was confused and disoriented."

Dumbledore beamed over his spectacles, as he answered the Halfling.

"My dear friend Old Deuteronomy has educated well in the habits of his unique tribe, and I can hardly blame you for your behaviors as it must have been fairly upsetting having hundreds of eyes entailed upon you."

Victoria, who had regained some resemblance of composure softly inquired, "Headmaster, when will we begin teaching? I must confess that I have no idea where to begin, and if possible perhaps I could obser…" The white queen ended her nervous rambling as the professor held up a hand.

"I must also confess to a fault, as I have not given you the real reason for your journey to Hogwarts. The dark force grows stronger, and I had cast a spell calling for a certain mystical and magical Jellicle to aid us in our battle against Voldemort. Charity however was not meant to accompany you Quaxo, but perhaps this is an unseen advantage."

He took a deep revitalizing breath before continuing.

"Your true purpose at this school my friends are to battle Voldemort who if not vanquished, will turn all worlds towards his dark ways. You must also keep an eye out for three very mischievous 6th years, namely Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasly."

Mistoffelees nodded his dark head in agreement.

"Tell us what we must do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Disclaimer: I asked to own Cats for Christmas, but sadly Santa decided I wasn't good enough, so I still don't own Cats or Harry Potter.

The remnants of the sun were forced back by the stretching fingers belonging to the night. A fair figure was bathing in the silvery shadow cast by the emerging moon. Unbeknownst to this individual, several students who have made names for themselves in the departments of curiosity and mischief were about to blunder upon her private audience with the Jellicle Moon.

A shock of black hair framed luminous green eyes encased by glass as the said boy ambled down a heavily wooded path, accompanied by a girl whose features were covered with bushy brown hair, and a boy with numerous freckles, like specks of sand upon a seashore. The topic concerning their discussion was the pair of very unique professors the school had recently gained.

"I do find these _Jellicles _absolutely _fascinating_!" The girl labeled Hermione gushed. "I mean, when magical folk will ever have another opportunity to study such a developed culture within a Halfling tribe?"

The youngest boy born to the Weasly family decided to add his input, "Y'know 'Miones actually making sense for once. Have you watched the way Quaxo _moves_? It's like watching a river lap in and out against a stream bank." He paused, mentally exhausted from contributing such a poetic comparison. Hermione jerked back and stared, brown eyes astounded by Ron's forage into poetry.

Just as Harry was about to share his opinion amongst his companions, a melodious sound echoed against the trees. The three youths followed the ringing trail left by the startling sound.

Leaning her slim figure into the embrace of the moonlight Victoria offered solace to the lonely celestial being. Porcelain features peaceful, the Halfling opened her lips. A pure, delicate song burst forth.

"Daylight, see the dew on a sunflow'r,

And a rose that is fading,

Roses wither away,

Like the sunflow'r, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn,

I am waiting for the day"

"Memory, turn your face to the moonlight,

Let your memory lead you

Open up, enter in,

If you find there the meaning of what happiness is,

Then a new life will begin."

She envisioned the faded Grizabella baring her soul to the tribe. Though she believed her voice to be only passable, it captured the true essence of the tattered queen's despair.

"Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise,

I must think of a new life,

And I mustn't give in,

When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too,

And a new life will begin"

The last chords of this melody burst forth with fierce emotion, the very echo of desperation and weariness.

"Touch me; it's so easy to leave me,

All alone with the memory,

Of my days in the sun,

If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is,

Look, a new day, has begun"

Within the refuge of the dense forest, the students felt their breath freeze within their lungs. The trio watched astounded as the new Professor ease onto the sandy ground with limbs outstretched.

Mistoffelees gazed as the pale figure stretched in repose, and silently dropped from his perch in the woods. Keen ears jumped forward as they noticed a rustling within the confines of the foliage. He spoke a hurried word, and lightening raced to his command.

Electricity laden paws hidden, he issued a challenge. "Come out from trees."

Three sheepish faces emerged from the shadowy labyrinth, and strode towards the two Halflings in a hesitant, doubtful manner.

The involuntary leader of this small pack stepped forward, "Uh…hello Professors, my name's Harry Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own Cats or Harry Potter. Do you really need to ask?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relief slowly cleared the fair features of the black tom as he turned warily to address these new strangers. Swathed in his shadow, a now flushed Victoria tensed, regarding the shame-faced eavesdroppers with blunt suspicion residing in her eyes. As a cautious Mistoffelees prepared to interrogate the detained trio, an ominous aura encompassed the forest engulfed region. Menacing laughter sprang throughout the foliage, a potent source of evil that chilled the blood of men.

Victoria hissed, arching claws extended as her voice quavered across the forest floor.

"Macavity!"

Chattering teeth of a certain red-head stabbed through the darkness as the trio of humans drew their wands with a determined air. Mistoffelees etched his face resembling an image of disbelief. The shaky regard he felt for this 'school' was tottering along the brink of skepticism. How could these humans possibly defend themselves against the Napoleon of Crime with simple pieces of wood? The doubt melted into annoyance as he readied his powers to protect not only Victoria, but the three students as well. Clouds began to fall from the sky, rapidly descending to shroud the foliage in their misty depths. Revealed by brief catches of silver light filtering through the clouded atmosphere, a figure appeared moving closer, closer.

Ron babbled to give voice to his agitation.

"Honestly, we've face toughfa' stuff than this ol' _Macavity_! I mean really, 'e doesn't 'ave three heads or vision that kills 'ya at the first glance. 'ow bad could this Macavity bloke really be?"

Pearly teeth gleamed through a crimson coat of mangy fur. Shocks of red stuck to the powerfully muscled body of this master of darkness as streaks of rain pummeled the surface of the earth, as if the heavens were attempting to cleanse this evil from the planet.

A snarling sound ripped through their ears.

"Guess whose here little ones."

Grinning set to cleave his face in half, his sunken eyes reflecting that same crazed expression as he viewed his prey through a long crooked nose.

Voice set in a jovial tone, he addressed the wary creatures before him.

"Well wot do we 'ave 'ere? Seems to me I have stumbled onto the, could it be really? Why what a treat, 'tis an honor indeed to come face to face with the infamous magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

This title earned him several curious stares pinned to his countenance. Wincing at the improper use of his true name, the dark tom turned to face his arch-nemeses who had once been vanquished by the awakening of his true power, a response to the desperation created as Macavity had taken away one of the most important figures in his life. Sneaking an inconspicuous glance towards the pale quivering body clinging to his side, he hoped for another such miracle in order to defeat this Mystery Cat.

Pitching forward, he used his body to act as a blockade between Macavity and his intended targets. Drawing his figure towards the sky and swinging shining paws towards his opponent, he growled in a low rumble, "I shall not let you harm anyone on these grounds, whether they are human or Halfling."

A highly amused Macavity spread his lethal claws wide, enclosing all five forms within his menacing aura.

"Who asked you to put words into my mouth? I do not intend to harm any of you…yet."

An estranged cackle resounded through the confines of darkness swimming before the Halfling magician as his mind was overpowered by the power emanating from the dark master of crime. Once again, Mistoffelees felt the sensation of unconsciousness invade his senses as struggling valiantly; he fell lifeless to the rock strewn soil.


	8. Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fair face shot from the grime covered ground, frantically surveying her current predicament. Steam shot from within the bellows that creaked and hissed, turning mechanical cogs and poles. This was observed through the cross shaped hatchings of the barred door.

She watched the three human captives who were sprawled lifeless against the slime encrusted walls, knees enfolded into her chest as her nimble tongue efficiently removed the crumbles of dirt and other debris tangled within her pure coat. A defeated sigh escaped her lips as she shifted one graceful leg into a more suitable position. Her gaze lingered on the Boy Who Lived.

A torrent of pity swelled within her pale breast as she observed the scar-faced boy with gentle eyes. The small queen slunk towards her motionless companions, reaching an uncertain paw towards their prone forms. Her touch jolted the trio out of their previous state, bodies going rigid as they began to comprehend the gravity of their capture.

"Oi, where the bloody 'ell are we?" Ron exclaimed hoarsely, glancing nervously around the small cell.

"Well _obviously_ not where we want to be Ronald!"

Victoria stifled an amused smirk as the bushy-haired girl gave the freckle-faced boy a disapproving stare. However, entertainment that could be provided from the students would have to be overlooked. Stranded within the strong-hold of Macavity's lair called for quick and decisive action. She slipped from the concealing shadows cast by the odd machinery, making her presence known through the gentle timbre of her voice.

"Although it would be most entertaining to view this evolving squabble, I am afraid I must ask you to define a line of civility while we are held captive here. Macavity holds the dark force powerless to his will, and it would be wise if you wish to remain unscathed to cooperate."

Her oceanic eyes studied each human in turn, pale features reflecting none of the panic encased within her bosom. A sigh escaped her lips, echoing dismally against the stone enclosure. She folded her delicate paws beneath her chin, staring forlorn as the black-haired boy drew a thin piece of wood from within the recesses of his robes. Pointing the tip towards the metal door, he recited a mumbled incantation. A shot of shimmering light attacked the iron grate, but was reflected by a seemingly invisible shield. Letting out

"So…….., erm Selene right? Uh, so ya where exactly are we?" A very tongue-tied Harry ventured, a small stone tossing and turning within the confines of his palms.

A now ice-blue glare burned into his eyes as the fair face contorted into a hiss.

"This is the lair of the Hidden Paw, Macavity!"

The humans exchanged disbelieving looks.

"Maca-who?" The freckled covered boy inquired quizzically, his face wrinkling into a pattern of confusion.

"Ma-ca-va-ty. He is a ruthless criminal who has been plaguing England ever since he was cast from the Jellicle tribe." Her eyes gazed unseeing at the rifted pattern of the straw strewn ground. "Since then, he has wreaked relentless havoc throughout my tribe. He has even had the ire to claim a queen as his own. Fortunately, my brother was able to release her from his evil clutches before anything too, shall we say _unpleasant_ occurred." Nose wrinkling in distaste, the fair Halfling pushed her body from the floor, extending each limb in a meticulous stretch, trying to ease the stiffness caused by the cold stone floor.

"We must find a way to escape, for we have got to rescue Mi…Quaxo from Macavity's control!"

Her passionate outburst was met with skeptical looks from her human companions.

Ron ventured, "Uhh well Professor Selene ma'am, that's a brilliant idea, but we are kind'a locked in a stone cell with an iron door that happens to be three times as big as all of us put together! Not to mention I, uh, I mean we lost our wands!"

A giddy chuckle echoed down the winding staircase, followed by a very insistent hush. Victoria's face broke into a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

"Not for long!"


End file.
